


just carry me home tonight

by mosquiting



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: First public kiss, Fluff, M/M, bc it's fun., get it??, girls are graduating, ily this song, karaoke time in eden's twilight, kinda songfic i guess, neil is singing, okay i'm done, so much fun
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosquiting/pseuds/mosquiting
Summary: - Nicky, nie, nie będę śpie… Nie!- Przestań tchórzyć, Josten, dobrze wiem, jak śpiewasz, więc zrób wszystkim zebranym tę przyjemność.Neil kontra ostatni rok dziewcząt w Palmetto i karaoke, widziane oczami Andrew Josepha Minyarda.





	just carry me home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> [Fun. - We Are Young ft. Janelle Monáe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts)

Andrew odstawił szklankę z whiskey na blat baru, całkowicie ignorując serwetkę, którą wcześniej położył przed nim Roland. Alkohol przyjemnie palił go w ustach, mieszając się ze smakiem papierosa, którego wcześniej Minyard palił na spółkę ze swoim rudowłosym idiotą, który aktualnie ulokowany był przy stoliku z innymi członkami drużyny. Andrew przyglądał się, jak usta Neila unoszą się w uśmiechu, skierowanym do jego rodziny, jak światła Eden’s Twilight tańczą na bliznach, pokrywających jego twarz i marzył o tym, żeby poczuć je pod swoimi palcami, w ciemnościach ich pokoju w Columbii.

Na razie jednak musiał zadowalać się widokiem.

To Nicky zasugerował, żeby zaraz po egzaminach końcowych, jeszcze przed ceremonią wręczenia dyplomów, zabrać starą drużynę do Eden’s Twilight. Oczywiście, nie żeby zapytał o to Andrew. Neil był bezpieczniejszym celem dla jakichkolwiek próśb, które miały być potem skierowane w stronę Minyarda i wszyscy już świetnie wiedzieli, że blond bramkarz ma do niego słabość. Poza tym to były ostatnie dni dziewcząt z ich starej drużyny w Palmetto i Neil nie przyjmował tego zbyt dobrze. Pomimo tego, że nic nie mówił (a raczej mówił, że nic mu nie jest, co było równe z tym, że oczywiście coś mu jest), Andrew mógł z niego czytać, jak z otwartej księgi. Neil bał się, że jego rodzina rozchodzi się na różne strony świata – rodzina, która pomimo braku więzów krwi, stała za nim murem. Bał się tego, że ta bańka mydlana, zwana _domem_ , pęknie na jego oczach i powróci jego stare, samotne życie, w którym będzie musiał uciekać przed przeszłością. Andrew przyglądał się jego milczącej walce z demonami i choć na razie nie interweniował, trzymał rękę na pulsie. Dlatego też nie oponował zbytnio, gdy Neil powtórzył mu pomysł, kiedy siedzieli na dachu Fox Tower, patrząc na kampus i dzieląc się papierosem i pocałunkami. Twarz Neila rozjaśnił wtedy ten jeden z nielicznych, jasnych uśmiechów, który rozpalił coś niemożliwie ciepłego w żołądku Andrew.

\- Proszę, proszę – zabrzmiał głos po drugiej stronie baru. Roland podszedł do niego i pochylił się w jego stronę, kładąc ręce na barze. Wcześniej nie miał okazji, żeby przywitać Minyarda ze względu na ruch przy barze. – Andrew i przyjaciele. Myślałem za pierwszym razem, że to halucynacja, ale teraz jestem pewny, że to najprawdziwsza prawda.

Andrew rzucił mu nudne spojrzenie, za którym zaraz podążyło przewrócenie oczami. Blondyn podniósł szklankę i wziął z niej łyka. Roland patrzył na niego, uśmiechając się kątem ust, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale się wstrzymywał. Bardzo dobrze, bo Andrew dawno nie sięgał po noże ukryte w jego czarnych rękawach i nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby wypróbować ten, który dostał od Neila na urodziny. Na szczęście wzrok barmana powędrował ponad ramieniem Andrew, a jego brwi uniosły się do góry.

\- Wygląda na to, że twój chłopiec będzie dzisiaj gwiazdą wieczoru.

Andrew miał już syknąć, że nie ma kogoś takiego jak „jego chłopiec”, ale kątem oka zobaczył, że Neil wciągany jest przez Nicky’ego, Dan, Allison, Renee i Matta na podwyższenie, które służyło za scenę do występów karaoke, które dzisiaj organizował Eden’s Twilight. Co jak co, ale patrzenie na niezadowoloną minę Neila, próbującego kłócić się po cichu z Hemmickiem (co wyłapywał włączony mikrofon, przed chwilą wepchnięty Jostenowi do rąk), była całkiem zabawna.

\- Nicky, nie, nie będę śpie… Nie!

\- Przestań tchórzyć, Josten, dobrze wiem, jak śpiewasz, więc zrób wszystkim zebranym tę przyjemność.

\- Nicky… Nawet nie będę znał tej piosenki.

\- Znasz, znasz, już ja się o to postarałem przez ostatni rok. A teraz otwórz te ładne usta i śpiewaj.

Nicky powiedział mu coś jeszcze na ucho i na usta Neila wypłynął mały uśmiech. Andrew w pełni odwrócił się w jego stronę, zakładając ręce na piersi i obserwując całe zamieszanie z nieukrytym zainteresowaniem. Jego kuzyn rok temu wyruszył na samotną krucjatę obeznania Neila ze współczesną popkulturą, co było w większej części walką z wiatrakami, ale czasami Andrew mógł usłyszeć jak Josten nuci pod nosem piosenki, które Nicky wgrał mu na iPoda. Mimo tego nie słyszał jeszcze, żeby Neil faktycznie coś zaśpiewał. Z klubowych głośników popłynął szybki bit i Neil podniósł mikrofon do ust. Pozostali ustawili się za nim i zaczęli się kołysać, niczym chórki podczas koncertu jakiegoś znanego wokalisty.

_Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom, getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover, he's waiting for me just across the bar..._

Gdyby nie to, że znudzona mina Andrew była przez miesiące praktyki niemal przyklejona do jego twarzy, prawdopodobnie jego szczęka leżałaby gdzieś na podłodze, kopana przez przechodzących ludzi. Neil był aż za dobry, jego głos idealnie wpasował się w odpowiednią tonację, a przy ostatnim wersie rudowłosy napastnik złapał spojrzenie Andrew ponad głowami tłumu i wysłał mu oczko, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. Za plecami Minyarda Roland wybuchł śmiechem i zagwizdał głośno, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Neil zmienił zaimek w piosence z „she” na „he”. Andrew nawet na to nie zareagował – jego cała uwaga była skupiona na Jostenie, który z każdym wyśpiewanym słowem był coraz pewniejszy siebie, a kiedy doszedł do refrenu, jego chórki wreszcie zaczęły mu pomagać, zamiast patrzyć się na jego plecy w osłupieniu.

_Tonight we are young, so let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun._

Coraz więcej ludzi przystawało i patrzyło się w stronę improwizowanej sceny, próbując nucić pod nosem melodię. Głos Neila, który czysto uderzał nawet w najwyższe dźwięki, zwracał uwagę – jeszcze nikt tak dobrze dzisiejszego dnia nie śpiewał. Sam Josten odwrócił się w stronę Nicky’ego, Matta i dziewcząt, a jego biodra zaczęły kołysać się w rytm piosenki. Nicky krzyknął coś niezrozumiałego, a Neil pokręcił głową i zaczął drugą zwrotkę.

_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back, so let's raise a cup..._  


Andrew nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Nie to, żeby próbował, ale w tym momencie Neil Abram Josten zdawał się być jeszcze większą halucynacją, niż kiedykolwiek się Andrew wydawało. Wyglądał niemal eterycznie, kiedy kolorowe światła tańczyły mu na twarzy, a spocone kosmyki włosów przyklejały się do jego czoła, karku i policzków, które zrobiły się różowe. Andrew dobrze wiedział, ile kosztowało Jostena wyjście na scenę. Nie chodziło tu o jego głos, ale o to, że przez dziewiętnaście lat swojego życia unikał zwracania na siebie uwagi. Jego matka wbiła mu pięściami to, żeby trzymał głowę nisko i nie wychylał się z szeregu. Od czasu Baltimore i tego, co się tam wydarzyło, Neil z całych sił próbował ułożyć sobie życie u boku Andrew i swojej rodziny, życie, w którym nie musiał przed nikim uciekać, ale miał do kogo wracać. Mimo to jego demony nieraz dawały o sobie znać i Andrew był przy nim za każdym razem, kiedy rudowłosy napastnik go potrzebował. I Neil, który był dobry w zaczynaniu bójek, a niekoniecznie w samej walce, po raz pierwszy zaczął je pokonywać.

_Carry me home tonight, just carry me home tonight…_

Allison, Renee i Dan przejęły przejście w piosence, ale Neil za chwilę znowu miał mikrofon tylko dla siebie. Jego wzrok znów padł na blondwłosego bramkarza, który stał przy barze i patrzył na niego z niby-znudzoną miną.

_The moon is on my side, I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight..._

Ostatni wers zabrzmiał niczym pytanie. _Tak czy nie, Andrew?_ – cichy głos Neila zabrzmiał w jego głowie i Andrew wiedział niemal od razu, jaka jest odpowiedź. I jaka będzie się powtarzać jeszcze wiele razy. Nie wiadomo kiedy jego przyszłość, zionąca do niedawna czarną pustką i niewiadomą, przybrała jasnoniebieski kolor oczu pewnego uciekiniera, który nie miał filtra, kiedy się wypowiadał. I Andrew nie miał nic przeciwko temu.

Piosenka zbliżała się do końca i melodia robiła się cichsza, łagodniejsza i powolniejsza. Neil zamknął oczy i zaśpiewał jej ostanie słowa niemal szeptem.

_So if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down,  
I'll carry you home tonight._

Widownia wybuchła oklaskami i okrzykami, a Neil z uśmiechem na ustach odwrócił się do swoich współzawodników i wpadł w ich ramiona. Ścisnęli go ciasno między sobą, a Andrew dostrzegł łzy w oczach Dan i Allison. W końcu jednak musieli zejść ze sceny, żeby wpuścić następnych chętnych. Neil jednak nie podążył za grupką, ale skierował się w stronę baru, całkowicie ignorując osoby, które chciały go po drodze zaczepić. Stanął przed Andrew i z uśmiechem tańczącym mu na ustach, podniósł brwi do góry. Minyard spojrzał na niego, a potem ponad jego ramieniem na ich współzawodników, którzy z ciekawością patrzyli, co ich ulubiony napastnik i potwór drużyny zrobią. Andrew rozważał przez chwilę opcje, a potem zrobił krok do przodu, zbliżając się do Jostena.

\- Tak czy nie, Neil?

Na to pytanie oczy Neila zabłyszczały i kiedy tylko odpowiedział „tak”, Andrew pochylił się i pocałował go. Nie trwało to długo i Minyard nie miał ochoty pogłębiać pocałunku, ale jego dłonie i tak znalazły miejsce na szyi rudowłosego napastnika, a jego kciuk zataczał delikatne kółka na jego skórze. Andrew cofnął się i pozwolił swoim dłoniom opaść. Żaden z ich współzawodników nie był zwrócony w ich stronę, dziwnie zajęty czymś innym i tylko Renee posłała mu uśmiech, który zignorował. Wzrok blondyna wrócił do jasnoniebieskich oczu, które patrzyły na niego tak, jakby był najlepszą rzeczą na świecie. Na ustach Andrew wykwitł grymas.

\- Przestań się uśmiechać i wracaj do nich, nie mam ochoty słuchać narzekań, że ich ignorujesz – a potem złapał dłoń Neila w swoją i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę stolika, gdzie siedziała ich drużyna.

To, że jego palce pozostały splecione razem z palcami Neila przez dłuższy czas było już inną historią.

**Author's Note:**

> Nawet nie wiecie, jak dawno temu przyszedł mi do głowy ten pomysł. Robiłam obiad i słuchałam moich starych składanek na yt. I kiedy słuchałam tej piosenki, fabuła sama przyszła mi do głowy. Ale niestety przez ostatni miesiąc nie miałam głowy ani siły do pisania, choć wiem, że powinnam kontynuować serię, którą zaczęłam. Na pewno to zrobię, w niedalekiej przyszłości!
> 
> Jeśli to Andrew stanąłby przed mikrofonem, to wykonałby "I Write Sins Not Tragedies", patrząc wymownie na Aarona i Katelyn.
> 
> Chodźcie przywitać się na [twittera](https://twitter.com/mosquiting) <3


End file.
